Apocalypse
by Borrowed Twenties
Summary: It's the end of the world... But just not the way you expect it to be.


Lately the number of COTT fanfics have been declining greatly and so I wrote this fic in accordance with that fact. This won't be what you thought it was, and it'll be purely a one-shot. Hope you will read and review! I will make my usual disclaimer up here, but I'll put another one of something else when I'm done with the fic just so it won't spoil the fun, yeah.

Disclaimer: Class of the Titans rocks, Phantom Rising rocks, I want a Season 3, but it'll never happen because I'll never own it. Sad.

**Apocalypse**

It was a typical day in the brownstone dorm. It was just early in the morning and only Herry, Odie and Archie were awake and eating breakfast for no good reason. It was a Saturday and a perfect day to sleep in, but those three were wide awake.

It seemed to be a typical day until...

Neil rushed down the stairs, eyes wide with horror and hair messy and untidy, looking like a bird's nest. All three's eyes rose to stare at him in surprise.

"The apocalypse is nearing!" Neil shrieked dramatically, wringing his hands and looking edgy. "We're doomed!"

Herry's jaw dropped and the spoon slipped from his hand. Neil had to be stressed to have overlooked his hair and actually run. You never saw Neil run. Unless he was running to save his precious life, that is.

"It sounds serious! Wait. What's an apocalypse?" Herry asked, scratching his head sheepishly.

Odie sighed patiently, then explained, "An apocalypse basically means the end of the world. Neil, what happened?"

Neil was about to speak up when Archie cut in sarcastically. "Gee Neil, you've been watching a little too much X-men, don't you think?"

"X-men? What's X-men?" a confused voice sounded from behind them, and a sleepy-looking Jay rubbed his eyes and gave them a blur look.

Archie snorted. "Jay, sometimes I wonder if you ever even had a childhood."

Seeing Jay's blank look, he rolled his eyes and muttered darkly, "Never mind."

"You guys were talking about X-men?" Atlanta walked down the stairs with Theresa right behind her, and she came up to Archie, smirking at him.

"Well, yeah. Do you like X-men?" Archie asked, smiling goofily at her, of which half of the team stifled their laughter.

"Well, yeah, who doesn't?" Atlanta grinned.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Archie repeated slowly, looking like he was commiting it to memory, something the team wouldn't exactly put past him. "Yeah..."

"Guys, guys, guys!" Neil whined impatiently, thumping the wall, which was uncharacteristically unelegant for a self-obsessed supermodel like him. "We're getting off-point here! Back to me, hello?"

"Yes, Neil?" Theresa piqued, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"The apocalypse! It's nearing!" Neil wailed, clawing at his head.

"Apocalypse? Cronus!" Jay gasped, suddenly looking much more wide awake than he was a second ago. To Archie's horror, he saw Jay pull out his xiphos from behind and it left him with horrific fantasies with where Jay could have put a relatively not-that-small sword in his pyjamas.

"No, no, not Cronus!" Neil said, pouting. "It's something else! Something worse!"

"What? What is it? Tell us already!" Atlanta responded, looking a little worried herself now. She cast a look at Theresa; after all, her best friend's aura had just run amok last week (A/N: See Phantom Rising).

"Our fans have slowly stopped writing fanfiction about us!" Neil freaked, giving them all desperate looks, of which he received perplexed looks in return. "You do know what this means, don't you?"

"What?" Herry questioned.

"We're losing support! All we have left is a bunch of writers, like Ferlinda the Dreamweaver, Becky Sky, Paradox-Barbarian-Princess, a little more than that... We're no longer _popular_ anymore!" Neil looked despairingly at them, and there was silence for a while.

Finally, everyone mumbled something about having something else to do and drifted away despite Neil's insistent protests.

"Guys, guys, come _back_! We need to plan something _drastic_ to get our fans back!" Neil cried futilely.

A few seconds later, the kitchen was surprisingly cleared out, and even Herry did not linger to eat his cereal.

Neil frowned angrily for a while, then shouted, "I want a Season 3!"

--

Random? Yes. Weird? Yes. We want a Season 3? Yes yes yes! Haha, and by the way, if you didn't get the X-men joke, in X-men there's a lot about apocalypses going on there. It's a show, yeah, poor Jay doesn't seem to grasp that fact. Okay this was a sort-of advertisement to get people to write more fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own X-men, this "advertisment" is purely fan-made and I'm not paid in any way or something, and there's no confirmation of a Season 3, this is only a fanfiction and please don't ask me whether there's going to be one or not because I don't know. Alright, please let me know what you think!


End file.
